Two Kingdoms
by BlueStarGlobe
Summary: The kingdoms Disney and Dreamworks were great friends, but then out of nowhere they became eachothers greatest enemy. A wall was build to keep them apart. That all changes when four teenagers came together. A Mericcup and Jackunzel story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I'm working on and I translate it without a translating site, so I hope you like it. Please follow or comment what you think of it and if 10 people follow or comment that they like it, I will continue the story.**

**A/N: Because of the upcoming TV show Tangled Before Ever After will come, they have names for Rapunzel's parents. So I will use those names also for her parents. **

**All the characters from the movies/TV shows belongs to Disney and Dreamworks.**

* * *

"_A long time ago, there were a prince and princess form_ _two kingdoms, Dreamworks and Disney, best friends. Until the princess had to marry another prince from the kingdom Pixar. The two weren't happy about it, the prince had fights with everyone and try to make it hard for the other prince. Years went by and the parents decided that it would be better if the two didn't see each other. They sent the princess to the kingdom of her future husband. They build a wall to for come the worst. The wedding started when the princess and her future husband came back. Everyone from the other kingdoms came, even the prince. But he wanted to take the princess with him, only to be stopped by the soldiers. Since that day no one has ever seen the prince. The wall still stands today and the kingdoms live separated."_

"Is it a boring story Mr. Overland and Mr. Haddock?" the teacher asked the two boys, who were talking with each other. The boy Overland says: "No ms. Murphy, but we have heard the story many times." "So we like to hear a different story." says Haddock, the other boy. The other students had to laugh about the boys. Ms. Murphy shakes her head. "We're in History, so I tell the story of our kingdom, if you like it or not. Also you have for homework next Wednesday. Everyone will work in groups and work on a project for the school and your class will do the history part. Every group will be four students and have a theme from the history of our kingdom. So group up and next week I will hear what everyone will do." All the students run to their friends and discussing what they will work on.

The bell rang and everyone goes to the next class. The boys were talking to each other, when a girl came to them. "Hey guys, how was class? Hiccup have you time after school?" "Hey Astrid, we had history, but now we have to do it for the school project and you? I can't, Jack and I have to go to Gobber. We promised to help him with a saddle for Toothless." "Okay, my class will do Art with Mr. Bunnymund. Will you please tell your nephew to be nice and don't give us much homework?" "Haha, I'll try." Jack said smiling. Then they were by the next class. They said goodbye to Astrid and went in the classroom. "Alright class welcome. Go to your places, so we can begin." Mr. Bunnymund said and went to his desk. Everyone is drawing their favorite things. When Mr. Bunnymund walked past Jack, he stopped. "What are you drawing?" "You, when you are a bunny. Now I look at it, it's looks more like a kangaroo." Mr. Bunnymund looked at his nephew, who was laughing. He could kill him, if he keeps this up. He held his head straight and walked to another student. "Homework next week, finished the painting and Jackson you have to make a new one." With that the class left for the break.

"What did you do?" Hiccup asks Jack when they were in the auditorium, ordering there food. "I draw Aster as a kangaroo bunny." The boys laughed. "JACK, HICCUP OVER HERE!" a little girl shouted to the boys. "Emily, we were already coming to you." Jack said and put his hand on her head. She shakes his hand off and make a little braid in his brown hair. "Can Jamie come with dinner?" "Sure, can you tell mom after school that Hiccup and I are going to Gobber." Emily nods. "Jack, Emily and I have history next. Is that with the story you always complain about?" "Yeah it is, good luck." Hiccup says before Jack can say anything. "The first time you like it, but they repeat it every year." Hiccup's nephew Snotlout said, who walked by. When Emily finished the braid she was happy. "Now you two look like twins." Then they headed to the next class. The boys talk about the story. Astrid and some other friends are coming towards them. While they went to the gym they give their opinion of the story. Jamie and Emily said goodbye and went to their class. Before they went in the changing rooms, Hiccup and Jack both ask: "How can the king and queen live for three hundred years?"

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." A girl sings by a window. She had long blonde hair and while she sing, her hair glowed. She smiled when she saw her best friend coming. Because of her wild red hair, she recognized her anywhere. "Rapunzel are you there?" her best friend called. "I'm coming." She run outside and they went to the stables. Luckily she had her hair in a single braid done, else she would have trouble with riding. "Merida shall we go to the wall?" Rapunzel asked her best friend, when they were riding there horses. Merida nods and both the horses go faster. By the wall was a huge forest were the girls would hang out, just the two and their horses, Angus and Maximus and Rapunzel's chameleon Pascal. When Rapunzel look at the wall, she said: "I wonder what's it like out there, on the other side of the wall." "Yeah, me too. I would like to destroy the wall and get my freedom." The girls laughed. They stared at the wall a little more and get on the horses to go back.

When they put Angus and Maximus in the stables, they give them something sweets. When they walked to the castle, they came across Rapunzel's husband Eugene. "Hello ladies, your just in time. Next week we have to prepare for the kingdom festival. This would be the 20th year we celebrate it with the other kingdom. The meeting starts when the sun has cast it's last shadow upon the earth and the crescent moon is risen above the Eastern Ridge." The girls laughed. "So, like nine o'clock?" Rapunzel said. Merida added: "You two watched the tv show Galavant too many times." They laughed while walking to the great hall, where all the other royalty were. They greet each other and sits at the large dinner table, while talking about what they did and about the festival. The doors open and the servants comes in with the food. When it finally was nine o'clock, everyone from the kingdom gathered.

Rapunzel's mother Arianna was in charge of the festival, so everyone with idea's had to go to her. "That's a long line. Do you girls have idea's for the festival?" Merida asked their friends. "I have an idea, what if I put my ice powers together with the fairies and make light for the event." Elsa, the young queen, said. "Arista, Belle and I can combine music, books and animals to make something special." Jasmine said, one of the younger princesses, while the other two, Belle and Arista nods in agreement. While everyone shows their plan, Rapunzel paints something in her sketchbook. "Thank you all for your amazing idea's and we will look through all of them. So I say this meeting is over." Arianna said. After she had told the people the meeting was over, the people return to their homes. Merida and Rapunzel walked to the art room. Rapunzel put her sketchbook and pencils on the shelf. Merida looked at all painting's and drawing's from her best friend, when one drawing in particular had her attention. It was a young boy around twenty years old, only he had white hair. She looked up at Rapunzel, who was now standing beside her. Merida saw that Rapunzel's cheeks became as red as her hair. "Punz, who is this?" she asked. "I-I d-don't k-know." she stutter and her cheeks became even more red than the darkest color red. "I-it was j-just in m-my h-head and I h-had to d-draw h-him." Rapunzel put a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Can we just drop it and go to our rooms?" she said very fast and before Merida could answer, she take her hand and walked out of the room.

Merida was already in her room, when Rapunzel came to her room. She saw that Eugene was already sleeping. While she stared at him, she changed in her pajama. Before she went in bed she looked at the drawing of the boy. There was something about the boy that made her blush. Her hand touched the drawing, he had beautiful blue eyes and his hair was white as snow even though he looked like a twenty year old. She hide the drawing in her desk and closed the window and went in bed. She looked at Eugene and fell asleep. Both the kingdoms were asleep and you could hear all the sounds of the night animals. Only somewhere in the land there was someone awake, because he was working on something. "I've waited three hundred years for this moment and now I can finally put my plan at work." the person said. He puts something in a cauldron and he went to a chair and sat in it. "Finally, now if everything goes as plan, then in this year everything will be different."


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally finished chapter 2. It may take a while before I finished the next chapter, because of my huge writerblock and I'm very busy with school. But I will finished my stories even if it have to take a while. So hope you like it.**

* * *

"Seven AM, the usual morning lineup. Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floor's all clean. Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up. Sweep again and by then it's like seven fifteen." "Haha, you still sing that song?" Elsa asked while she caught Rapunzel cleaning the castle. "Sorry, I'm still trying to let it go." They both laughed and walked together to the great hall. "You're finally here ladies. We've been waiting for you." Rapunzel's father Frederic said. They sat around the table and started the meeting. "How far are we with the preparation for the festival?" "We've collected now all idea's from everyone, so we can start tomorrow early working on it." Queen Arianna said. "I'll make sure everyone shows up." Tiana, one of the older princesses, said with a smile. "Good, then report to me later when everything is going according to plan." Everyone nodded and they talked about other important matters. When the meeting was over everyone went their separate ways.

Elsa, Rapunzel and Merida went to the horses to go to the fairies. When they arrives in Pixie Hollow, all the fairies were busy flying around and prepare for the festival. "Ah, miss Arendelle, miss Dunbroch and miss Corona, we're glad you three could make it." said Clank, one of the tinker sparrow men. "Let us show you what we already have." Bobble added, another tinker sparrow man. The girls followed the sparrow men to their workplace. "It's amazing." the girls said, when they saw the project. "All that is left is a little snowmagic and it's finished." Elsa said ready to do her part. "We'll let you work and see when it's done." Rapunzel and Merida went back to the castle, while they left Elsa with the fairies.

"So what are we going to do now?" Merida asked when she put Angus back in the stable. "We have some duties left to do as princesses." Merida sign and walked behind Rapunzel to do their duties. Eugene helped the girls with some duties, but after that he went to his friends to help them with their project for the festival. "Ah Rapunzel, Merida there you two are." Queen Elenor said, when they were finally done. "Arianna and me need your help with something, so if you follow me, please." The girls went with Merida's mom through the castle. They had to help with sorting the idea's of everyone and started to sort them so the time is right to show all idea's on the festival. While they were doing that Elsa was almost finished with the fairies. "It's beautiful miss Arendelle." Clank said, when they watched their project come to life. Elsa thanked him and went back to her horse. Then she went back to her town, to see what her sister has made for the festival.

She was finally back in her town Arendelle, when Anna run towards her, with Olaf, their snowman behind her. "Your back, I finished it." Anna said happily when Elsa dismount her horse and the stable boy put him in the stable. The sisters went back to their home and Anna showed Elsa her project. You could see that Olaf, Sven and Kristoff helped, but it was beautiful and everyone would enjoy it. At that moment Olaf finally came through the door and was singing one of his songs again. "Ah, there you are." "I'm not fast with these legs. In fact I just walked to here." and he went back to singing and doing things. "Do you smell that too?" Anna nods and said that Kristoff is cooking something with chocolat. The girls sprint towards the kitchen and saw that all the food was covered in chocolat and they already started to eat. "This is the best food on earth." they said in chorus.

"THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!" Jack screamed when he was riding Toothless, while Hiccup was making notes. When Jack landed with Toothless, Hiccup came to them and asked how the sadle was, while riding. Jack told him that it was good, but sometimes it slide a little bit. When the boys were busy adjusting the sadle, their friends came and told them they had to work on their history project. They all went to their hideout. "How are we going to do it?" Heather, one of the two females in their group asked. "If we all do a little piece of the history. Guy and Eep will do the part of the wall, Fishlegs and Heather will make a piece of the wedding and Jack and me will find out how the king and queen can live for so long." Hiccup said. They all agreed and went to work. "Hic, how can we find out why they lived so long, unless you know a miracle." "I once read the full story and the queen was in possesion of a magic flower and if we found it we know more.

The boys went with Toothless to the library. They search every book about a magical yellow flower, but couldn't find it anywhere. While Hiccup was reading a flowerbook, Jack saw something that catch his eye. He walked towards a wall with a huge painting of the king. The painting suddenly dissapeared and Jack walked further, so focused on that shiny light he saw, that he forgot to tell Hiccup. The yellow light drifted further in an another hallway. If Jack didn't know better it was like a secret maze in the library. The light stopped in front of a huge door with a giant lock on it. the light went through it and the door unlocked. Jack hesitated if he should go further or get back to get Hiccup, but when the light came back, he followed it through the door. The room was filed with paintings of a young couple. He almost though that he saw himself in the young boy. The only difference was the crown and the white and blue eyes and next to him was a beautiful blonde with the greenest eyes he ever seen. They were probably half his age and looked very happy. On one of the paintings there was a woman long red hair with cruls and green eyes. Next to her was a man with brown hair and blue eyes. Next to them were the young couple holding hands, but what caught Jack the most was the flower in the girl's hand. A yellow flower with a magical glow around it. He had to show it to Hiccup. He took a photo of it and run back to his friend.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for hours for you." Hiccup said when Jack found him. "I've found something and I've only been gone for minutes." "It's two hours later Jack. Is that the flower?" Hiccup looked at the photo Jack showed him. "Yes, but I don't know who these people are." "The man looks like our king, when he was young and the woman is probably the queen. The boy looks like you when you have a hair dye and different eye colour and the girl don't look familiar. But how did you find this room?" "I saw a yellow light and followed it and it let me to this room." "Intresting." It was late when they came back in their town. They said goodbye and went to their houses. When Jack layed in his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful blonde. Who was she and why did the boy next to her looked a lot like him. Only he had brown hair and brown eyes and not like the boy white hair and blue eyes. He falled asleep. In his dream he chased the girl, while she laughed and chuckles. They were in a flowerfield filled with magical flowers.

The person looked through his crystal ball. "Good, you finally found each other. Now you two needs to get together and I can leave this place. Mwuahaha. This is going better than I thought. let's give them something what speed up their time." He throws something in his cauldron and a thick smoke is coming out of it and leave the cottage he is in. "Good luck prince and princess."


End file.
